Nothing special in my life
by PLIG
Summary: ' beritahu aku, untuk apa aku hidup? Apa alasanya aku masih bertahan di dunia ini? Memang nya aku ini siapa? "
1. PROLOG

-Nothing special in my life-

PROLOG

Author : PLIG

Title : -Nothing special in my life-

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt,

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Other cast

Summary : '' beritahu aku, untuk apa aku hidup? Apa alasanya aku masih bertahan di dunia ini?

Memang nya aku ini siapa? "

Note : don't bash my story, don't like please close tab

Kret!

Suara decitan pintu besi itu menggema pelan di ruangan kecil yang ditempati seorang namja yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah nya, dia sedikit menggoyang goyangkan kaki nya untuk melepas sepatu hitam yang sudah lusuh menyelimuti kakinya.

Rumah berukuran kecil itu hanya ditempati dia seorang, namja itu melepas tas dipunggung nya, dan mulai melepas satu persatu kacing seragam yang tengah ia pakai sejak mentari muncul, dia mengganti pakian sekolah nya dengan kaos putih bergambar kartun By max berwarna biru, dan celana jeans hitam yang menutupi kakinya sampai selutut. Dia berjalan pelan membuka lemari kecil mencari makanan setidaknya satu bungkus ramen akan mengganjal perut nya yang belum dimasuki makanan sejak pagi.

Tek!

Tek!

Terilahat api berwarna biru dibawah panci sudah mulai memanaskan air yang ditampung oleh benda besi itu, sambil menunggu air itu mendidih dia membuka satu persatu bumbu ramen itu ke sterofom tempat bungkus ramen itu, tak lama kemudian air itu menimbulkan buih buih yang meletup menandakan air itu sudah matang.

.

.

.

.

.

Drag! Drag! Drag!

" yak! Kapan kau akan membayar sewa rumah ini? "

Tanganya sedikit terhenti yang tengah memakai jaket hitam nya, dia kembali melanjutkan hinggajaket itu terpakai sempurna ditubuh nya , membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian dia sedikit mengangkat tumpukan pakaian, dan menarik amplop putih, dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan kembali manaruh amplop itu dibawah tumpukan pakaianya, tak lupa menutup pintu lemarinya kembali, dan memamkai sepatu hitam sekolah nya tadi, dia membuka pintu besi itu, melihat seorang ahjumma tengah berdiri menunggunya, dia memberi uang sewa rumah kepadanya, dan menutup juga mengunci rumahnya.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang menurun, berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan yang hanya di terangi lampu jalan yang sedikit redup, sesekali lampu itu mati kemudian menyala kembali, dia terus berjalan hingga menemukan jalan raya, lampu rambu lalu lintas berganti cahay menjadi hijau yang mengartikan bahwa para pejalan kaki dapat menyebrang , orang disekeliling nya segera melangkah kan kaki mereka, tapi tidak dengan namja ini, dia hanya menatap kosong jalan itu tanpa membuat pergerakan sama sekali.

Bruk!

Tak terhindarkan tabrakan bahu dia dengan orang orang disekelilingnya , sedikit demi sedikit dia melangkah kaki nya berjalan ke depan, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, sangat lambat setiap langkah yang ia hasilkan.

TIN!

Tanpa ia sadari kini ada sebuah truk yang melaju cepat kearahnya, sorot lampu kendaraan itu semakin menerangi tubuh nya, dan suara klakson itu semakin terdengar keras, dia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, kini kendaraan itu siap menghantam tubuhnya, menutup matanya, dia sudah siap dengan kematian nya, bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan truk itu dia benar benar tak ada harapan untuk hidup

TIN! TIN!

" TAEHYUNG! "

Bruk!

TBC

-COMING SOON-

" kumanhae oppa! Ku mohon lupakan aku hiks, biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan namja yang telah ku pilih eoh,, , neo, percayalah, percayalah kau bisa bahagia tanpa ku "

" dengar, aku hanya yeoja yang tak tau diri, aku selalu mendapat kasih sayang mu, aku yang selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu, aku yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau dari mu, tapi aku benar benar tak tau cara nya berterima kasih dengan baik,hiks hiks, mianhae oppa, jeongmal mianhae ku mohon maaf kan aku "

" yak! Sekiyaaaa! "

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

" sadarlah, kau tak boleh berakhir seperti ini "

 ** _Review juseyo ^,^_**


	2. Chapter 1

-Nothing special in my life-

CHAPTER 1

Author : PLIG

Title : -Nothing special in my life-

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt,

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Jung Taerin ( OC )

Other cast

Summary : '' beritahu aku, untuk apa aku hidup? Apa alasanya aku masih bertahan di dunia ini?

Memang nya aku ini siapa? "

Note : don't bash my story, don't like please close tab

TAEHYUNG POV

 _Appa?_

 _Appa benarkah itu kau?_

 _" appa"_

 _Aku memerhatikan dengan seksama sosok paruh baya yang sedang berdiri menatap ku dari kejauhan, tiba tiba kulihat ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggang appa dari belakang, lalu appa yang merasakan tangan itu, dia menoleh kebelakang dan memeluknya yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja._

 _Tunggu_

 _Siapa yeoja itu?_

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _Andwae! Mereka mau kemana? Perempuan itu mau membawa pergi ayah ku kemana?_

 _Tidak! Tidak!_

 _" appa! "_

 _" appa! "_

 _Semakin kuteriak semakin sosok itu perlahan meninggalkan ku, mereka menjauh, sungguh aku tak bisa menggerakan kaki ini , tubuh ku terasa beku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap mereka akan mendengar teriakan ku, dan melihat kerarah ku_

 _" appa! "_

" taehyung-ah ireona, neo gwenchana? "

Ku buka mataku, nafas ku memburu, ternyata semuanya hanya mimpi, ku coba untuk membangkitkan diri ku dan bersandar pada dinding

" gwenchana? "

Ku lirik pemilik suara itu

" nan gwenchana jimin-ah"

"syukurlah, yasudah aku siap kan makanan untuk mu dulu "

Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan tersenyum tipis, dia benar benar sahabat terbaik ku, ku harap kau tak meninggalkan ku begitu saja park jimin.

Kemudian aku teringat , sesuatu yang tidak ingin ku ingat sampai akhir hidup ku, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu padaku? Memang nya aku ini apa? Sampai kau tega melakukan itu pada ku? Padahal kau sendiri yang berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku, tapi kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini taerin, aku mencintaimu wanita bodoh, apa kau tak tau itu eoh? Kurasa kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu ,Karna kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

Kanapa kau campakan aku seperti ini, seharusnya kau tak perlu membuat janji yang tak kau bisa kau penuhi. Tidak seharusnya kau memberikan kertas ini pada ku

Ku raba kantong jaket ku untuk mengambil secarik kertas, kertas berisi undangan pernikahanya dengan seseorang. kutatap lekat lekat kertas itu, undangan pernikahan aku mengingat itu taerin

 _-flash-_

 _" oppa, lihat undangan pernikahan donghae oppa dia mengundang ku, indah sekali bukan? "_

 _" hm, yeppeona"_

 _" kuharap kita juga akan membikin undangan suatu saat nanti, undanganya berwarna… hmm apa ya? "_

 _" bagaimana kalau hitam "_

 _" aigoo, kau ini, kita membuat undangan pernikahan , bukan undangan pendaftaran sekolah sihir tau! "_

 _" putih? "_

 _"ani, terlalu polos "_

 _" ungu? "_

 _" aku tidak suka warna ungu "_

 _" hahhh kau ini, lalu kau mau warna apa? "_

 _" bagaimana kalau warna merah muda, ah ani, warna hijau, kuning, biru, atau merah ? "_

 _" semuanya saja kau campurkan warna itu " taehyung mendengus pelan_

 _" ya! Kau benar, bagaimana kalau undangan pernikahan kita colour full "_

 _" mwo? Tidak, aku tidak mau, colour full norak sekali "_

 _" hastt yasudah aku tak mau menikah dengan mu "_

 _" yaa,, arraseo arraseo, colour full, kita bikin undangan nya colour full, dan tertulis disitu nama kita 'JUNG TAEHYUNG & JUNG TAERIN' bagaimana bagus kan? Lalu kita berikan motif disamping undangan itu, mungkin bisa ditambahkan gambar balon dan kue "_

 _" oppa! Kita membuat undangan pernikahan bukan undangan ulang tahun! Pokok nya urusan desain undangan aku saja, kau tak perlu ikut campur eoh? Kau hanya merusak saja "_

Kenangan itu memutar kembali di otak ku, kenangan yang indah yang berakhir tragis bukan? Tak terasa air hangat keluar dari mata ku dan turun melalui pipi ku , kenapa rasa nya sakit sekali? Kuremas kertas itu kuat kuat

" HIks "

"Hiks "

" arghhh! "

Ku lempar undangan itu sembarangan

Aku hanya bisa melampiaskan semuanya melalui tangisan ku, semakin ku mengingat nya semakin ku menderita, semakin sakit, ku peluk erat kedua lutut ku menenggelamkan wajah di tengah kedua lutut yang kurangkup erat

Taerin ku mohon kembalilah pada ku

CEKLEK!

AUTHOR POV

" taehyung-ah, makanlah "

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya isak tangis yang memilukan

" tae..? "

Tetap tak ada jawaban

" tae, kau harus tetap memperhatikan kesehatan mu, kau tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini "

Dan lagi taehyung hanya menjawab nya dengan isakan nya, jimin menghela nafas nya, kembali menaruh mangkuk ditanganya diatas meja.

" sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

" untuk saat ini aku ingin sendiri jimin-ah, mianhae "

" baiklah, tapi ku harap makanan ini sudah habis saat aku kembali "

Keesokan harinya…

Jimin menarik nafas nya dalam dalam sebelum membuka knop pintu didepanya, berharap makanan yang kemarin malam ia bawakan sudah bersih, setelah dia menghembuskan nafas nya pelan dia mendorong knop pintu kayu itu kebawah, dan terbukalah pintu itu, menampakan seorang namja dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti kemarin malam saat jimin mengantarkan makanan untuk namja itu.

Jimin membuang nafas nya –kesal-

Karna taehyung yang tak kunjung bergerak setidaknya dia harus tertidur bukan menangisi seseorang yang telah menghianatinya bukan?

Jimin berjalan mendekati taehyung yang terlihat menyedihkan, dan mengalihkan pandanganya kea rah mangkuk yang masih penuh berisi bubur jagung, bau busuk merasuki hidung yang ada diruangan itu, tapi taehyung tetap tak bergeming .

" lihat yang telah kau lakukan, kau membuat masakan ku basi "

" dan… ada apa dengan ruangan ini, terasa pengap sekali"

Jimin membuka gorden hitam itu dengan kasar, dan membuka jendela lebar lebar agar udara sejuk diluar bisa memasuki kamar taehyung, lebih tepat nya kamar yang taehyung selalu gunakan saat dia menginap dirumah jimin .

" aku akan membuang makanan ini, dan membuat makanan baru untuk mu, karna aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama dengan bubur ini "

Jimin membawa kembali bubur buatanya kearah dapur, kali ini dia akan membuatkan taehyung ramen karna makanan itu termasuk salah satu makanan yang disukai taehyung, sebenarnya taehyung sangat suka sekali kimchiguk ( sup kimchi ), tapi dia tak bisa membuatnya dengan rasa yang enak, karna ramen lebih mudah jadi dia akan membuatkan taehyung ramen dan segelas jus jambu, karna stok buah dikulkas nya hanya ada jambu.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghirup aroma makanan itu

" hmmm, machita "

Drtt!

Drtt!

Drrrtt!

" eo"

Jimin meletakan mangkuk itu diatas meja makan, dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam kantong celananya

" yoboseyo? "

 _" oppa, bagaimana dengan keadaan taehyung? Apa dia baik baik saja? "_

" entahlah taerin-ah, dia belum makan sejak kemarin malam, bahkan dia juga tidak tidur "

 _" arraseo, aku akan kerumah kalian "_

" andwae "

 _" wae? "_

" kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaanya jika dia melihat mu "

 _" ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya "_

Jimin terdiam

 _" oppa, ku mohon "_

" a-arraseo "

Pip!

Jimin kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong dan membawa ramen dan segelas jus jambu ke kamar taehyung.

" makanlah "

Jimin menaruh nampan itu diatas meja disamping ranjang taehyung, dan mendudukan dirinya dibingkai ranjang. Dia memerhatikan taehyung dari kepala hingga kakinya yang sudah tertekuk begitu lama

" tae makanlah "

" jimin-ah? " jimin sedikit terkejut, akhirnya sahabat seperjuanganya itu membuka mulut, suara serak dan terdengar sangat lemah seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup

" apa? "

Taehyung kembali diam, membuat jimin menjadi kesal kembali

" katakan taehyung, jangan kau sembunyikan apa pun dari ku "

" e… "

Jimin menunggu kata kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut taehyung

" e… jimin –ah? "

" aishh, wae?" jimin sedikit meringis karna temanya itu tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu

" jimin, aku mencintai.."

Taehyung menghentikan perkataanya, membuat jimin sedikit ambigu

" kau ini kenapa? Seperti sedang menyatakan perasaan mu kepada seorang yeoja saja . Eo! Tidak mungkin kau menyukai ku kan? "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala nya pelan

" aku mencintai taerin, jung taerin, aku sangat mencintai nya, aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan sampai dia mau menikah dengan namja selain aku , aku melalui hari hari ku bersamanya tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, terjatuh, semua aku lakukan bersamanya selama 15 tahun, tapi kenapa bocah kaya itu yang mendapatkan taerin padahal mereka bertemu hanya dalam seminggu "

Prang!

" eo siapa itu? "

Jimin segera melangkah keluar dari kamar taehyung dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang sedang memunguti pecahan guci karna ulahnya, jimin yang melihat itu segera membungkuk menghentikan tangan yeoja itu.

" jangan biar aku saja "

" gwenchana, aku harus membersihkan ini, karna aku yang tak sengaja memecahkan guci ini "

Yeoja itu kembali memunguti pecahan itu, tapi tangan jimin kembali menghentikanya

" masuklah, dan hapuslah air mata mu, aku tak ingin taehyung melihat mu dengan keadaan seperti ini "

" baiklah, gomawo oppa "

Yeoja itu berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar taehyung, baru saja dia menatap taehyung, yang ditatap nya kini juga melihat kearah nya dengan raut muka terkejut

" oppa? "

Taehyung memandang tajam kearah yeoja didepannya

" taerin? "

Yeoja pemilik nama taerin itu melangkah mendekati taehyung, dan duduk di bingkai ranjang milik taehyung

" kau pucat sekali "

" mau apa kau kesini? Pergilah "

" pasti kau belum makan kan? "

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan taehyung ,Taerin mengambil mangkuk putih berisi ramen yang masih hangat , dia mulai memainkan mie itu dengan sumpit yang disediakan oleh jimin.

" cha! Makan a.. "

Taerin mengarah kan tanganya yang memegang sumpit itu ke mulut taehyung, tapi taehyung tak mau membuka mulut nya

" ayolahh, kau harus makan nanti kau sakit "

" aku tidak mau! "

" oppa.. "

Prang!

" kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Bukan kah sudah kubilang agar kau pergi? Kau tuli eoh?! "

Taehyung yang tak tahan melihat taerin dan segala tindakanya, hanya melampiaskan pada mangkuk yang tadinya berada ditangan taerin kini sudah berantak di lantai.

" hiks oppa, kenapa kau seperti ini? "

" apa peduli mu eoh? Mau aku makan atau tidak, aku sakit atau tidak, bahkan mati sekalipun bukan urusan mu! "

Plak!

" apa kata mu? Bukan urusan ku? Tak sadarkah apa yang telah kau katakan? Kau! Selalu saja berbicara sembarangan seperti itu "

" mianhae " taehyung mengenggam tangan taerin erat

" taerin-ah, ku mohon batalkan pernikahan mu, dan kembali lah pada ku "

" kumanhae oppa! Ku mohon lupakan aku hiks, biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan namja yang telah ku pilih eoh,, , neo-….

percayalah,

percayalah kau bisa bahagia tanpa ku "

" itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa aku bahagia tanpa mu, karna kau lah kebahagian ku taerin-ah "

" dengar, aku hanya yeoja yang tak tau diri, aku selalu mendapat kasih sayang mu, aku yang selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu, aku yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau dari mu, tapi aku benar benar tak tau cara nya berterima kasih dengan baik,hiks hiks, mianhae oppa, jeongmal mianhae ku mohon maaf kan aku aku benar benar tak bisa kembali pada mu"

" baiklah, pergi sesuka mu, dan jangan muncul dihadapan ku lagi " taehyung melepaskan genggamanya dan membuang mukanya kesembarang arah

" oppa.. "

Entah kenapa apa yang diucapkan taehyung itu sangat menohok hati taerin, kini tangisanya makin menjadi.

" kenapa? Itu mau mu kan? Pergilah, anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu , ani, aku dan kau anggap saja tak pernah bertemu "

" semudah itu kah? "

" menurutmu itu mudah bagiku?! Kau! Kau yang membuat semuanya begitu rumit, kau yang pergi dari ku, kau yang meninggalkan ku, saharusnya nya aku yang bertanya SEMUDAH ITU KAH KAU MENINGGALKAN KU SEPERTI INI?! "

" o-op-opp hiks oppa " taerin menjulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam tangan taehyung, tapi tanganya ditepis kasar oleh taehyung, dia benar benar takut melihat taehyung seperti ini.

" mianhae oppa, maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu, tapi aku ingin kau tau aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintaimu, hiks sungguh , saat ini aku masih mencintai mu "

" keluar! aku tidak mau mau mendengar apa pun lagi dari mu "

Taerin berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghapus air matanya, dia menatap dalam taehyung yang tidak berniat sedikitpun melihat kearah taerin, sebenarnya ia tak mau membuat taerin menangis seperti ini, tapi dia benar benar tak bisa menahan nya lagi

" arraseo, jaga kesehatan mu, aku tak mau kau sakit "

" tapi kau mau aku mati "

Taerin yang kembali ingin membuka mulut nya, langsung terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menarik nya keluar dari kamar taehyung

" pergi dan jangan kau temui sahabat ku lagi "

" tapi –

" berhenti menyakitinya, kau itu menjiikan, aku benar benar membenci mu JUNG TAERIN! Kau ingat itu "

Taerin sedikit tersentak, dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai mengerti, dia memang pastas dibenci banyak orang, taerin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata nya agar tidak turun didepan jimin, dia menundukan kepala nya pelan, dan berlalu begitu saja .

Setelah taerin pergi dari rumahnya, jimin pergi ke kamar taehyung

Dia membuang nafas nya pelan, lagi dan lagi makanan yang dibuatnya hanya terbuang sia sia, jimin meraih sapu dan serokan yang terpampang disampingnya, dia melangkah cepat kerah pecahan mangkuk dan ramen yang berserakan, setelah selesai dia membuang pecahan dan ramen itu ke tempat sampah yang ada didapur, dia berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan dan melihat satu tangkai kain pel, jimin membawa kain pel beserta ember berisi air ke kamar taehyung untuk membersihkan sisa dari ramen yang masih menodai lantai putih itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan ramen beserta pecahan mangkuk, dia kembali ke kamar taehyung , dilihatnya taehyung sedang tertidur meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, sesekali tubuh itu bergetar pelan, taehyung saat ini benar benar tidak sedang tidur, dia hanya menutupi tubuh nya dengan selimut agar terlihat sedang tertidur, tapi serapat apa pun taehyung menutupi nya jimin tau taehyung saat ini tidak sedang tidur, dia tau taehyung sedang menangkan hatinya yang kacau.

 _Menangis lah tae, menangis lah_

 _Keluar kan semua rasa sakit itu_

 _Mianhae taehyung-ah, hanya ini yang ku bisa lakukan untuk mu_

*bunyi bel rumah *

* bunyi bel rumah*

" hastt mau apa lagi dia? "

Jimin segera melangkah kan kaki nya kea rah pintu masuk rumah ini , dia membuka pintu rumah nya kasar

"mau apa lagi kau?! "

Jimin terkejut, ternyata orang yang didepanya bukan taerin tapi-

" ah! Ahjumma " jimin meringis pelan, merutuki kebodohanya

" joseongmnida ahjumma, ku kira tadi bukan kau " jimin membungkukan badanya untuk meminta maaf pada yeoja paruh baya didepanya

" tidak apa apa jiminie " ahjumma itu tersenyum lembut kearah jimin, memaklumi sikap jimin sebelumnya

" silahkan masuk, ahjumma " jimin mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah wanita yang dipanggil ahjumma oleh jimin itu masuk, jimin menutup pintu rumahnya kembali

" ahjumma, tunggu sebentar biar kuambilkan minuman dulu "

" ne "

Tak lama kemudian jimin kembali keruang tamu dengan nampan ditanganya, dia menaruh gelas berisi air putih itu diatas meja tepat didepan ahjumma itu.

" minumlah ahjumma " jimin mempersilahkan

" ne, terima kasih jiminie " wanita itu meminum air putih itu perlahan, setelah dirasa cukup dia kembali manaruh gelas itu di meja

" jiminie "

" ne , ahjumma "

" apa tehyung ada disini nak? "

" taehyung? "

" ne, apa taehyung menginap dirumah mu semalaman? "

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya

" mau kuantar ahjumma? "

" gwenchana, aku tau dimana dia "

" baiklah "

Akhirnya wanita itu pergi kearah kamar taehyung, sedangkan jimin membawa gelas berisi air putih yang telah diminum sedikit oleh ahjumma itu, kembali ke dapur

Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki nya pelan menuju ranjang yang ditiduri oleh taehyung

" taehyung-ah "

Tak ada respon dari taehyung, dia tetap pada posisinya

Dia menduduki dirnya diatas pinggiran ranjang taehyung, ahjumma itu menatap taehyung, dan mengulurkan tanganya membelai kepala taehyung yang ditutupi selimut

" mianhae taehyung-ah, eomma tak bermaksud menyakiti hati mu sayang "

Tak terasa air matanya turun begitu saja, dan sambil terus membelai taehyung

" tapi ini semua salah taehyung-ah, kau tak seharusnya mencintai adik mu, maafkan eomma tae, maafkan eomma, maaf belum bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk mu, maafkan eomma yang membiarkan mu mengalami rasa sakit yang seperti ini "

Taehyung yang tidak sedang tidur mendengar semuanya, tubuh nya kembali bergetar, dia kembali menangis, dia benar benar telah menyakiti perasaan eomma nya karna rasa cinta yang tumbuh dan besar ditempat yang tidak semestinya.

" mianhae eomma, ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri "

.

.

.

.

.

" hati hati ahjumma "

Jimin membungkukan tubuh nya kearah wanita yang baru saja menemui taehyung yang tidak lain merupaka ibunya taehyung, setelah dia menutup pintu rumah nya tiba tiba dia melihat taehyung yang sedang terburu buru

" kau mau kemana taehyung? "

" aku ada sedikit hal yang harus ku urus, aku pergi dulu jimin-ah "

TBC


End file.
